


真假

by Phosphenex



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phosphenex/pseuds/Phosphenex
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

“你到底有完没完？”

鶴房汐恩强忍着经历了一整天拍摄和晚上又去练习室跳舞加训的疲累，尽量用足够平静的语调用上目线看着站在面前的人说道。

“主动cue双人名字的是你。”大平祥生被他咄咄逼人的视线逼迫到一时觉得自己失了本该有的底气。他仰着头吸吸鼻子，试图憋回自己不争气到连串掉下的眼泪。“拍摄时去逗他的也是你。你现在问我有完没完？这话应该反过来问问你自己。”

鶴房汐恩其实觉得情况挺糟糕的。

平日里镜头前的大平祥生，会用稳重妥帖的语调提醒自己“讲话大声一点”，会在自己模仿他跳过的舞步时矜持地拽住自己的胳膊叫自己停下，为此自己被以河野纯喜为代表的八卦队友们笑了挺多遍“是不是被管的很严啊”，但是只有他知道的是，一旦到了私下只有两个人相处的时候，大平祥生就只是那只窝在自己怀里可怜巴巴盯着自己的布丁狗。他会顺从自己无论是因为欲火驱使还是恶作剧而提出的每一个地点或体位，即使是在淋浴的时候被突然闯入的自己而吓到，还是会乖顺地接受所有的亲吻和触碰，在自己的手下化成一滩咕噜咕噜冒着气泡的蜜糖水。即使是跪在床上被操的支撑不住身子，他也只会小声哼唧着自己的名字，葱白的两双手一只把床单揪成不规则的形状，一手讨好般软软地摸在自己的胳膊上，一边又回头用红透了的下垂眼迷离又清纯地看着自己，却也并不要求停下。

这次该不会真的生气了吧。鶴房汐恩心想。

他心一软，伸出手打算把面前的恋人拉到自己腿上面对面跨坐下来，却没想到被无情一躲。也是，两个当下正在气头上的人铁定了谁也不会让着谁。鶴房汐恩又累又困，本打算用之前两人解决吵架的方式暂时了事，等到忙完了出道前后杂七杂八的事情之后做点好吃的买点好玩的认真哄哄最近被自己冷落了的小宝贝。结果这次，大平祥生极其反常的反应让他彻底不想再继续争辩，也失去了再次去哄对方的耐心。他面若冰霜地站起身，猛地拽下挂在脖子上湿漉漉的毛巾，越过大平祥生的肩膀向浴室走去。

“假戏真做所以心虚了？”大平祥生在他背后用“觉得自己这样做很可笑但又因为感情驱使不得不说”的口气继续不依不饶地输出冷冰冰扎人的字句，“你知不知道你的表情都写在脸上？”  
鶴房汐恩说不出话。他不知道自己这次是烦躁到懒得哄大平祥生还是真的被他戳中了痛点。疲累、怒火、冲动从身体的各个角落横冲直撞地汇聚到了天灵盖上，随着“咣”的一声巨响，鶴房汐恩摔上门，把大平祥生一个人扔在了屋子里。

大平祥生双腿一软，缓缓跪倒在地上。他低着头，眼泪打湿了那块他和鶴房汐恩一起去挑选的地毯。

鶴房汐恩烦躁地从厨房柜子里扒拉出最后一袋辛拉面。他知道自己如果吃完这一袋，后果就是今天的消耗白白泡汤，加上明天早上可能会肿成猪头。但他管不了那么多了，今天就他妈的当放纵了吧。

大概是因为心不在焉，就连有人悄悄走到了自己背后鶴房汐恩都没有察觉。但当那双像莲藕一样透白的手臂环上自己的腰的时候，他还是没犹豫一下就猜出了来者何人。

他把电磁炉调到最小一档，转过来认真把来人反手抱在怀里。

“想我了？”

“嘛，哪有……”白岩瑠姫眨巴着一双透亮的眼睛悠悠看了鶴房汐恩一眼，双手自然地搭上他的肩膀，歪过头舒服地靠在了他温暖结实的颈窝里，“一个小时前不是刚刚见过嘛。”

鶴房汐恩被耳边白岩瑠姫呼出的热气激得浑身一颤。他懒得跟白岩瑠姫废话，扳过他的下巴逼他跟自己直视，另一只手缓缓沿着白岩瑠姫的后背下滑。XL号的团应援T恤堪堪遮住了白岩瑠姫小巧却挺翘的臀部。鶴房汐恩往衣服下面摸，只摸到了一条四角短裤。

“你他妈穿成这样就出来了？”鶴房汐恩咬牙切齿地掐了一把他的臀肉，手伸进T恤里在他光裸的后背上满足地抚摸。白岩瑠姫不知道是被掐疼了还是被摸痒了，咯咯笑着躲避着鶴房汐恩的手，在鶴房汐恩的怀里不安生地扭来扭去。但体型差让鶴房汐恩很轻易地就控制住了怀里的人，他死死地把白岩瑠姫抵在厨房门上，凶狠热烈地咬住了白岩瑠姫冰凉的嘴唇，种种原因让他今天足足比平时狠了两倍还多。两对唇瓣动情地互相吸吮着，舌头在口腔里肆虐纠缠，咕叽咕叽的黏腻水声在狭小的厨房空间里回荡，显得淫靡而色情。

鶴房汐恩总觉得怀里抱着的人从各方面来说都很遥远。公众视野里的白岩瑠姫是微笑无懈可击、唱跳不出差错、讲话滴水不漏的白王子，拍摄杂志封面时能让推特上的人们都大声惊呼“标准日系模特”。他从没有想过自己能和白岩瑠姫真的搞在一起，因为总觉得白岩瑠姫除了饭们不属于任何人，永远高高在上，好像那轮挂在天空中的清冷月亮。即使那天提出了和自己以“黑白王子”的形象出现在饭们的面前时，他一开始也觉得——只是营业罢了。

当鶴房汐恩阴差阳错地把这么完美的存在揉在怀里的时候，他发现自己的猜测居然被印证了。白岩瑠姫会用蛊惑人心的语调不避讳地说出自己的敏感点，在血气方刚少年人的一次次冲撞中用媚到极致的嗓音勾引着他越陷越深，极尽自己舒爽。事后的他不需要安慰吻，常常是自己拿出纸巾安静地擦拭，毫不关心鶴房汐恩赤裸裸的注视，独自一人走掉去清理，仿佛自己只是一根用掉了就能随意丢弃的按摩棒，只要让他满足了爽了就好。而大平祥生却截然不同。他虽在其他方面迁就鶴房汐恩，事后的亲吻拥抱却是一定要的。他喜欢在做到精疲力竭之后，把金黄色的头毛扎在鶴房汐恩的颈窝里，两人白花花的双腿交缠在一起，汗湿的胸膛紧密地贴着，还能听到彼此尚未平复的心跳。鶴房汐恩会抱着大平祥生继续吻到满足，再自己去放好一缸热水，把大平祥生公主抱到浴室里耐心帮他清理，两个人在浴缸里安静地小睡一觉。

两人气喘吁吁地结束这个舌吻之后，鶴房汐恩只觉得自己的下体硬的像块即将爆炸的烙铁。他把白岩瑠姫往灶台上一推，边去舔吻他的脖颈：“你想就在这里做？”

白岩瑠姫并不回应他，趁着提醒鶴房没关电磁炉的空当，像条水蛇一样从鶴房汐恩的怀里溜走，逃出了厨房。

操。鶴房汐恩骂了一句，突然没心思吃面了。


	2. Chapter 2

白岩瑠姫深吸一口气，轻轻推开面前熟悉的房门。屋子里点着香氛，有个人背对着他面朝落地窗坐在床沿上。他踮着脚尖走近，慢条斯理地分开双腿跪坐在那人身上，讨好地送上自己的嘴唇。

“给他口过了？”佐藤景瑚躲避开来，乌黑的瞳仁盯着白岩瑠姫。

“我没有呀……” 白岩瑠姫轻声撒娇，闭着双眼在昏暗的灯光里用嘴摸索着去寻那一点温度，一边小幅度地扭动着，自己褪下内裤，去贴佐藤景瑚裆部那块灼热的凸起。佐藤景瑚不领情地再一次避开，任由白岩瑠姫没骨头一样地倒在自己肩上，双手隔着白岩瑠姫的T恤抚上胸前，就着质感略粗糙的布料来回摩擦着两粒凸起，惹得白岩瑠姫发出难耐的呻吟。佐藤景瑚又自下而上掀起白岩瑠姫的T恤，命令他把下摆咬在嘴里，迷醉地嗅着他身上好闻的雪松味，不客气地含住了已经略微有些肿起的乳头。他用牙齿轻轻地撕扯着那粒小樱桃，突然又疯狂吮吸嘬弄，发出令人脸红的滋滋水声。白岩瑠姫的嘴角不受控制地留下涎液，流在自己身上。他“呜呜”呻吟着地扭动屁股，仿佛忍受不了似的想从佐藤景瑚的嘴里逃离。佐藤景瑚耐心没那么多，大手“啪”地拍在白岩瑠姫雪白的臀部上激起一层肉浪以示警告，痛得白岩瑠姫只好乖乖地把乳头再次送回。佐藤景瑚仿佛吃奶的孩子一样，迷了心窍一般就着各种液体在可怜的乳首上动作着。他一手撑在白岩瑠姫的后背上，边抚摸边防止被快感冲昏头脑而神志不清的恋人从自己身上掉下去，另一只手也没闲着，薄薄的一层茧摩挲着另外一边暂时被冷落了的小家伙，一会儿又像挤奶一样把它握起，揪在两指之间坏心眼地逗弄着。

“这么骚，会不会挤出奶啊？” 佐藤景瑚喘息着从白岩瑠姫的胸前抬起头，另一边手活儿也没闲着，继续玩弄着那枚可怜的小乳。他顽劣地扳过那颗摇摇欲坠的头逼他直视自己的眼睛，“嗯？看着我！”

白岩瑠姫头皮发麻，又痛又爽，呻吟声都变了调：“啊……嗯……你别胡闹……”

“没有奶啊，”佐藤景瑚冷笑，“那看来是我还操的不够多。”

锅里的拉面咕噜咕噜地煮着。

为什么要穿成这样跑出来？为什么撩完就跑？要跑到哪儿去？鶴房汐恩想平静下来，但他发现他不能。白岩瑠姫低哑的声线、冰凉触感的唇瓣还有逃跑时狐狸一般的狡黠眼神，羽毛似的有一下没一下地撩拨着他的心。

妈的把我搞成这样就跑算怎么回事啊？鶴房汐恩愤愤地靠着冰箱，想着自己今天真是水逆到爆炸。不仅恋人跟自己胡闹吵架，连在床上一向直球得很的炮友都开始跟自己玩儿起欲擒故纵这一套了。待头脑和下体都恢复了正常，鶴房汐恩犹豫了一下，没有回到自己房间，而是去木全翔也的屋里冲了个澡。本想跟兄弟打会儿游戏结束这一晚上的不顺，结果擦着头发走出浴室的时候就看到满脸抱歉的木全翔也赔笑着跟他说今晚另外有了约，好说好商量的哄着他明天再玩，还顺便许下了请一顿饭的诺言。

得，今晚处处碰壁，还是回屋吧。

回屋的时候时候大平祥生已经离开了。

鶴房汐恩闷闷地吹着头发，在轰鸣声中想着最近发生的种种。

和白岩瑠姫的组合并非任何一方主动提出，更像是两个人气top加多年哈韩一族对于“营业”这一词的了如指掌和心照不宣。赌一把呗，两人都这么想。说到底这个世界上的太多事情都是未知数，他们两人也不清楚这样做下去最后获利多的到底是谁。

就像两个人谁也没预料到，有一天会稀里糊涂地瞒着彼此的恋人搞上了床。

而在鶴房汐恩心里，大平祥生是完全不一样的存在。

第一次见面时，鶴房汐恩就对大平祥生心动不已。18年的过往中他从未接触过京都人，性子隐忍克制，不管是表达心意时含羞怯懦的脸庞，还是接吻做爱时欲拒还迎却又颤抖着把自己全部交出的模样，都让鶴房汐恩深深着迷。大平祥生好像一汪清冽的泉水，自己带着焮天铄地的火焰不顾一切地一个猛子扎进去，便啪地一下被浇熄了，取而代之的是全身心的滋润和至上的享受。鶴房汐恩心甘情愿沉醉于这温柔乡里。他深知自己平时的性子过于灼热和猛烈，只有面对着大平祥生的时候，才能平复下躁动的心，倾尽自己的温柔，慢慢释放出来与对方的相互传递交融，在名为爱的催化剂的作用下，把身上的棱角磨砺到不再会轻易刺痛别人。

一边是绵软乖顺一直顺从自己的恋人，一边是和自己同样热烈又能主导一切的新欢。鶴房汐恩很清楚，自己贪恋的只是暂时遇到白岩瑠姫的新鲜感。但他也深知人类的劣性，会把新鲜感和爱混为一谈，会不够珍惜身边所爱之人。他慌。他既放不下高压生活中的那点烧的自己心痒痒的火花，又怕因为自己的一时冲动丢失挚爱。

人啊，不知足啊。

头发吹干后，鶴房汐恩瘫坐在地毯上。热水澡让他一天的疲累消去大半，说实话体力已经差不多恢复了。他实在不想就这样百无聊赖地过完这个夜晚，但该死的面子让他不想主动去找大平祥生和白岩瑠姫的任何一方。那就各自冷静一会儿吧。鶴房汐恩对着天花板放空，开始盘算着能去找谁打发今晚剩下几个小时的寂寞。莲和Takumi练完舞一起出去买了沙拉，队长和河野纯喜这会儿不是一起约着练歌就是一起约着去了健身房；Sky回了家；麻美倒是能和自己一起打游戏，可是实在没法和他倾诉这些让人烦躁的感情之事啊。

就剩佐藤景瑚了。

比赛的时候，虽然第一次公演两人便在一个队伍里奋战，但鶴房汐恩和佐藤景瑚一直没get到彼此的点，于是关系也一直不冷不热。直到出了道，十一个人两两之间不再有什么“不熟”之说，偶然间佐藤景瑚陪他逛了一次街，两人又发现彼此的兴趣爱好还有些许重合，于是才有了一种相见恨晚的感觉。那之后，鶴房汐恩便常常和佐藤景瑚待在一起。

鶴房汐恩没再犹豫，打开了手机拨通了佐藤景瑚的号码。


	3. Chapter 3

等来熟悉的号码是意料之中的事，但佐藤景瑚并不急着接起电话。他把疯狂震动的手机丢到床的另一边，继续欣赏着面前的春光。

佐藤景瑚今天的耐心不多。短暂的前戏过后，上一秒白岩瑠姫还跪在床上吃力地给自己做扩张，下一秒便被佐藤景瑚心急地按坐在身上直接操进。只扩张到一半的小穴似乎能感知到这根阴茎熟悉的尺寸和温度，依旧没怎么费劲便整根吞吃了下去。紫红的巨物就着润滑液在小穴中进进出出，每次都一顶到底，不过一会儿便把小穴伺候得松软湿润，连带着肠液在穴口被捣出一小圈白沫。白岩瑠姫扭着精瘦的腰肢上下律动，臀部啪啪地拍击在身下人的大腿和阴囊上，在交合摩擦中泛着红肿，明明是一幅下一秒就要在意乱情迷中昏死过去的表情，头也脱力而无助地后仰着来回摇晃，他却还是不知疲倦地耸动着，一边还坏心眼地收缩穴口对付身下只顾享受的男人。

佐藤景瑚被夹得一抖。这身子就他妈天然是为做爱而生的吧。白岩瑠姫老是会在床上耍点毫无预兆的花招，逼得佐藤景瑚欲罢不能，只想把他吞吃入腹渣都不剩。佐藤景瑚不会轻易饶过白岩瑠姫。他精壮的腰腹突然发力，对着白岩瑠姫后穴深处狠狠连捣数十下，刚刚还打着坏主意调戏对方的白岩瑠姫被这新一波的猛攻操得又一次失了神。眼看白岩瑠姫伸出手，试图抚慰身前摇晃着被冷落的阴茎，佐藤景瑚烦躁地扇在那对被磨得通红的臀瓣上：“我还没爽你就想射？”

佐藤景瑚把一只手从白岩瑠姫的腰部移到了晃荡着的阴茎上，用拇指抵住了汩汩流着前列腺液的马眼。白岩瑠姫憋得发狂。他脑内一片混沌，迷茫中在空气中胡乱抓着，试图去寻佐藤景瑚的手，支撑不住的身子摇摇摆摆，生理泪水从失焦的双眼中流出，口水也控制不住地淌出嘴角，嘴里发出含混不清的呻吟：“呜……想射……让我射吧……”

佐藤景瑚大发善心地支起身子，拉过白岩瑠姫一起靠在床头。欲望当头无法释放的白岩瑠姫此刻只想跟面前的恋人再多点肌肤的接触。他迫不及待地紧贴上佐藤景瑚的胸膛，双腿夹在佐藤景瑚的腰腹两侧亲密地蹭着，眼睛里满是快要溢出来的欲望。佐藤景瑚这次没有再拒绝白岩瑠姫的讨吻，他捏住白岩瑠姫的下巴，吸吮住白岩瑠姫吐出的粉嫩舌尖。此时此刻这个绵长到让人窒息的湿吻更加催情。两人节奏一致地配合律动着，白岩瑠姫只觉得头脑缺氧无法控制，一波酥麻的快感先后涌上小腹和大脑，于是再一次呜咽着发出恳求。

“想射了？”佐藤景瑚气喘着靠近白岩瑠姫的耳边，发出不容置疑的命令，“叫老公。”

“老公……让我射吧……” 欲望当头，白岩瑠姫只能抛下面子叫得乱七八糟。佐藤景瑚大脑一麻，发狂般地对准白岩瑠姫的敏感点连续顶弄了数十下，随即放开了堵在马眼上的手指。白岩瑠姫只觉得脑内炸出了一片又一片的烟花，眼神彻底失焦，哭喊着射了个痛快。快到顶峰的佐藤景瑚也被不断收缩的花穴夹得再也控制不住，紧随其后，低吼着释放在了白岩瑠姫体内。

情潮过去的两人十指相扣，相拥着瘫在床头。佐藤景瑚的性器还留在白岩瑠姫后穴里，粘稠的液体慢慢流出，但他舒服得不想动弹，下巴抵在白岩瑠姫的发旋上爱怜地蹭着，任由白岩瑠姫八爪鱼一般依赖地挂在他身上。

白岩瑠姫气都没喘匀，但还是狡猾地用指尖沾了沾佐藤景瑚腹肌上黏糊糊的精液送到嘴边品尝。

“好涩哦，”白岩瑠姫舔舔猫唇，幽怨地看了佐藤景瑚一眼，“我的是这个味道的，景瑚的是什么味道的呢？”

真骚。

就在这时，被扔在一边的手机再次震动了起来。

“给我接。”佐藤景瑚把白岩瑠姫从身上扯起来，不容置疑地把手机塞进他手里。

第二次拨通佐藤景瑚的电话时，鶴房汐恩心情又差到一个低谷。这家伙今晚跟自己说累了想在家休息，破天荒地没去健身，到底有什么要紧事连电话都没发接啊？该不会是猜到自己要找他作陪所以躲着不接吧。

这次要是再不接，我就立马关灯睡觉。鶴房汐恩暗下决定。

半分钟后，嘟嘟的接线声戛然而止。电话通了，然而没人说话。“喂？”鶴房汐恩强忍着脾气试探着叫对面的人。“佐藤景瑚？”他只听得见那面传来微弱的呼吸声。

“汐恩……”

霎时间，鶴房汐恩受到重重一击，一股麻意瞬间从大脑穿到脚趾尖。他化成灰都不会认错这个让自己恨得咬牙切齿的声音。因为这个声音的主人，不久前还在厨房咯咯笑着勾引自己。

“Ruki?”

那头突然传来软绵绵的，“砰”的一声响。

“你快来呀……”白岩瑠姫只留下一声黏腻的召唤。

鹤房汐恩飞速按断了电话。他只觉得大脑充血，头上的青筋砰砰叫嚣跳动着，脑子里一片空白却又奔腾着无数个想法。今晚的一切仿佛都有源可溯了。他把手里的switch丢在地毯上，丢了魂魄一般走向了佐藤景瑚的房间。

怎么会这样啊。

大平祥生躺在床上对着天花板发呆。

明明那晚被抱着哄了许久的。鶴房汐恩在床上床下都倾尽了温柔，耐心又细致地用无数个吻和足够温柔的顶弄安抚着自己的委屈和不满，一遍遍地哄着、解释着，征求自己的理解和相信，最后把自己清理干净擦拭整洁抱到床上，一直等到红着眼睛的自己慢慢接受又平复下来，才体贴地从背后抱着自己睡去。

大平祥生最喜欢背后抱这个睡姿。之前两个人讨论晚上用什么睡姿入睡最合适的时候，大平祥生说出了对背后抱无法言说的痴迷。他说自己怕黑，更是害怕自己一个人入睡，必须要侧躺着面对墙壁，怀里抱着枕头嗅着织物的香气才能安心，由此便养成了习惯。鶴房汐恩记在了心里。但大平祥生又不愿鶴房汐恩只能对着一个后背入睡，于是便达成约定：平时两个人面对面抱着入睡。只有吵架之后的晚上，才可以用背后抱的姿势入睡。

“背后抱是祥生喜欢的姿势哦，” 大平祥生还清楚地记得那晚鶴房汐恩的话，“那么意味着，所有的吵架，都是我的错对吗？每次我都要顺着祥生，用祥生喜欢的姿势来认错？”

“对！”大平祥生把他推倒在床上，自上而下的俯视他，“我，永远都是对的！”

结果便是被反攻。鶴房汐恩没用多大力便把大平祥生反过来压在身下，俯下身在大平祥生耳边调笑：“那被操的姿势呢？祥生想让我用哪个姿势和你道歉？”

唔。

三个月来，每次大平祥生从不安的梦境中惊醒，悄悄转向面向墙壁的方向试图用自己习惯的姿势继续入睡时，同样睡得不深的鶴房汐恩便会半梦半醒地顺着动作寻觅过来，准确地找到大平祥生并从背后抱住他。常常是还没等大平祥生反应过来，身后鶴房汐恩的呼吸已经重新平稳下来了。过后再问起这事的时候，鶴房汐恩却说自己并没有深夜的那段印象，可能只是潜意识罢了。最后还非要掐着大平祥生的脸说，连潜意识我都在顺着你，你看我们多般配，我们天生一对。

放屁。

要是真的话，怎么会变成现在这样。

当时真矫情诶。连睡觉姿势都要在一起郑重其事地商量，连吵架时的安慰方式都会体贴地为彼此想好。他还像我一样把这些记得这么清楚吗。

大平祥生摸了摸脸上干掉的泪痕。

但鶴房汐恩，你以为我们两人之间，瞒着对方偷偷有了秘密的，只有你吗？


	4. Chapter 4

大平祥生还能依稀回忆起那天的情景。

冬日的仓库冷得刺骨，十一个男孩带着用不完的热情对着摄像机一遍又一遍地重复着各种各样的动作和表情。条件艰苦，他们只能围坐在唯一的一个暖炉旁取暖，但寒冷和疲惫在说笑打闹中已悄然消退了不少。后来Staff贴心地买来了暖宝宝，一群人便又叽叽喳喳地开始分发。

大平祥生怕冷又怕吵，便多拿了几贴暖宝宝坐到了离人群稍远的地方。他感觉自己脚底、手心、头顶都冒着细细密密的冷汗，最里面的一件背心湿哒哒地贴在身上，浑身难受。他想去解决一下当下的窘境，下意识地去唤鶴房汐恩，却正好听见对方在问周围的人有没有看到白岩瑠姫。

大平祥生张了张干渴的嘴唇，最终没有叫出口。一阵眩晕中，他强撑着站起身，和staff小声说明了请假的缘由后便转头向卫生间的方向走去。

一路冷风把自己吹的稍微清醒了些。大平祥生拿着自己的备用衣物和毛巾，推开了卫生间的门。

与洗手台前的两个人对视上的时候，他觉得自己的大脑宕机了一秒。

他们两个也是来贴暖宝宝的吗？大平祥生起先天真地这么想着，直到他看见洗手台上放着的一枚未开封的小方块。

佐藤景瑚只轻瞥了门口的大平祥生一眼，便就着流水继续冲洗双手。旁边的白岩瑠姫对着大平祥生微笑了下，也继续用纸巾慢条斯理地擦着手。

大平祥生呆愣在原地，当下处境尴尬的好像只有他自己。过了一会儿，白岩瑠姫先打破了沉默。他用纸巾抱住小方块随手扔在垃圾桶里，走到大平祥生身边，回头对佐藤景瑚说：“喂，等下帮祥生把暖宝宝贴好吧。”随后又转向大平祥生笑得灿烂，“拿大衣给他披上，小心别让祥生着凉了，不然唯你是问。”

卫生间的门被轻轻关上的时候，大平祥生人还是傻的。直到佐藤景瑚越过他“咔哒”一下锁上了卫生间的门，他才慌乱起来。

“啊没事的……我自己可以贴……”

“你可以？我不可以。” 佐藤景瑚眉头一皱。“Ruki说照顾不好你的话唯我是问，我可承受不起他的惩罚。”说罢他走向最里面的隔间，嘎吱一声拉开门：“进去吧。”

大平祥生被抵在门板上的时候，他觉得自己真的后悔了。

佐藤景瑚一手撑在门上，另一手慢条斯理地解着大平祥生衬衫的纽扣，冰凉的指节有一下没一下地触碰着逐渐裸露在外的肌肤，灼热的呼吸轻喷在大平祥生的脸颊上。

此刻，没头没脑的猜测和假设叫嚣着在大平祥生的脑子里跑来跑去。是我疯了还是这个世界疯了？大平祥生的头无力地歪在一旁，心里默念着快点结束。他现在只想赶紧逃离这里，回去躲进厚厚的羽绒服里烤火取暖。

佐藤景瑚见大平祥生思绪神游，便顺着大平祥生的方向偏过头去，饶有趣味地看着他，一边把手掌覆上了大平祥生的后腰。冰凉的触感让大平祥生触电般地打了个哆嗦，他想挣扎，却又被佐藤景瑚困在手臂之间动弹不得。大平祥生心一横，故作冷静地把头转过来直视佐藤景瑚，即使心里的鼓咚咚咚打得如雷一般响。

“你想做什么？”

这问题把佐藤景瑚逗乐了。他噗嗤一笑，低下头看向大平祥生下体那个不可描述的部位：“这话应该我问你吧？”

大平祥生发现，自己在男朋友的营业对象的男朋友的触碰下，可耻地硬了。

他绝望地闭上双眼。

突然腰间传来一股力，大平祥生便不受控制地踉跄着向前倒了下去。佐藤景瑚后退一步坐在了马桶盖上，搂着大平祥生的腰把他带到腿上跟自己相对而坐。大平祥生害怕又委屈。面前人的身份、现下的环境让他觉得极其羞耻。偏偏佐藤景瑚依然玩味地追随着他的视线，自下而上地盯着大平祥生的双眼。

“你怎么哭了？”佐藤景瑚注意到了大平祥生眼角泛起的湿润，手指覆上大平祥生通红的眼角，擦掉了一颗摇摇欲坠的泪珠，却没想到大平祥生的情绪随着这个触碰突然爆发了出来。大平祥生咬着嘴唇小声抽噎着，眼泪滴滴答答像断了线的珠子一样落在了佐藤景瑚的脸颊上，湿润温热的触感让他有一瞬间的恍惚。

佐藤景瑚眼里闪过一丝转瞬即逝的心疼。自己明明被委托了正经事，结果把面前人解得衣襟敞开却只顾着调笑，还把人惹哭了。他把身上的长风衣脱下，笨拙而仔细地将大平祥生包了个严严实实。在触到大平祥生被汗水浸湿的背心后，佐藤景瑚架起风衣在两人身体间围成个屏障，把大平祥生密不透风地裹在怀里，像照顾孩子的妈妈一般动作轻柔地帮他一件件脱掉，用干爽的毛巾擦拭了一番身体后又帮他换上新的背心和衬衫，而后又耐心地把暖宝宝一张张平整地贴在大平祥生的腰部和背部。大平祥生脱力地合着眼，全程靠在佐藤景瑚的肩窝里。那件厚实的外套挡住了吹进来的风，上面带着的体温也逐渐传到了自己身上。

大平祥生渐渐恢复了意识，被佐藤景瑚按在怀里抵着额头。两人面对面听着对方如雷的心跳，下体的两块灼热抵在一起。

“要解决一下吗？”佐藤景瑚轻声问。

大平祥生依旧不敢直视佐藤景瑚的眼睛，但却轻轻点了点头。

大平祥生乖顺地听从着佐藤景瑚的命令，抬起双腿紧紧缠绕在了佐藤景瑚腰上。佐藤景瑚哄着大平祥生抬起屁股，轻易地扒掉他的内裤，性器便弹出来暴露在了空气中。和他本人一样娇嫩贵矜啊。佐藤景瑚在看到的那一刻想。

随后佐藤景瑚自己也解开裤链，掏出自己的灼热和大平祥生的抵在一起。他把手搓了搓，直待变得温热了才小心翼翼覆上了大平祥生泛着清透粉色的阴茎，开始缓缓撸动。大平祥生在这温柔克制的触碰中难以克制地颤抖着。

“不……等下……”

“嗯？”

在佐藤景瑚难以置信的眼神中，大平祥生试探着拉过佐藤景瑚的手放到自己嘴边，闭着眼舔上了他的掌心。

佐藤景瑚在感知到大平祥生舌尖的触碰时，大脑瞬间变得一片空白，心底那块平静的湖好像被投入了一颗小石子，荡漾着泛起波涛，连带着从掌心传递过来的瘙痒和酥麻，传递到了身体的每一个角落。他盛满情欲的双眸紧紧盯着大平祥生，看着那节小舌从干涸的双唇中进进出出，顺着掌心纹路舔得格外仔细认真，直到它变得足够湿润，才怯懦着拿起自己的手掌重复了一遍相同的动作。

居然能克制住没把这个人按在门板上干个爽，我真是能忍耐啊。佐藤景瑚心想。

得到大平祥生的允许之后，佐藤景瑚便开始用湿润滑腻的掌心上下套弄着那根粉红色的柱体，他感受着上面根根凸起的青筋，有节奏地安抚着，一边不断确认着大平祥生是否舒服。

大平祥生太享受了，对面人熟练的手活儿让他的欲望得到了纾解，他控制不住地喘着粗气，本想咬住袖口把呻吟堵在嘴里，抬手的动作却轻而易举地被制止了。佐藤景瑚毫不犹豫地吻上了那对干裂的唇，就着涎液把大平祥生的唇舔得湿滑，又引诱着他的舌头和自己的在口腔里亲密地纠缠在一起，本就狭小的隔间充斥着黏腻的水声和两人交杂在一起的呼吸声。大平祥生感受到佐藤景瑚的手先后体贴地抚过自己性器上的冠状沟和马眼，觉得自己就快在蓬勃的欲望中颤抖着化成一滩泥了。

怎奈大平祥生自慰的次数本就不多，更没有几次帮别人解决的经历，甚少的经验让他只会生涩地简单套弄着佐藤景瑚的阴茎。一想到这，他甚至想跟佐藤景瑚道个歉，却不想让这如潮水般涌来的快感被打断，一时之间难以启齿。

“还真是一点都不会。” 佐藤景瑚仿佛会读心术一般哑然失笑。他叫大平祥生环住他的脖子，另一只手包住大平祥生覆在自己阴茎上的手，用同样的节奏开始动作。

“摸这里，还有这里……都会让我很舒服。”佐藤景瑚在大平祥生耳边轻声指点，他知道此刻大平祥生即使闭着眼睛，也能记下所有的要点。渐渐地，大平祥生笨拙的动作靠着肌肉记忆开始变得熟练起来，甚至无师自通地用指尖在佐藤景瑚的冠状沟上画着圈圈。佐藤景瑚被这生涩的调戏刺激得气血上涌，他不想再忍耐了，于是带着大平祥生一起加快了手里的动作。两人的嘴唇和舌头重新交缠舔舐在一起，各自为对方撸动了近百下之后，把一股股白浊先后交代在了彼此的掌心里。

“好黏……”大平祥生手足无措地小声抽噎着，啪嗒啪嗒的眼泪又让佐藤景瑚慌了神。

“你怎么又哭了？”佐藤景瑚只恨自己把这么宠溺的一句话说的带了几分责备，搞得眼角通红的大平祥生撇撇嘴，可怜地吸回了鼻涕和眼泪不敢说话。他哭的有点头晕，下体酸麻的快感还未褪去，只觉得眼冒金星，便倒在佐藤景瑚的肩膀上失去了知觉。

佐藤景瑚如梦初醒般地摸上大平祥生的额头时，又在心里骂了自己一百八十遍。

只顾着解决自己下半身那点事儿没发现人家发烧了，你他妈是傻逼吧佐藤景瑚。


	5. Chapter 5

后续的很多事，大平祥生自然是不知道的。比如其实鶴房汐恩后来一直在找自己，比如白岩瑠姫回去后被staff训了一顿，比如佐藤景瑚告诉staff自己在厕所里发现了发热晕倒的大平祥生，比如团内顺便因为这事放了个小假。

他迷迷糊糊睡了一天一夜。

梦里他在荒漠中被人追逐着狂奔，额头泛着黏腻的汗水，顶着飞扬的尘土跑得喉头发渴。他张开嘴想要呼救，嗓子却像被胶水黏住了一般嘶哑着发不出任何声音，最终体力耗尽一头栽倒在地。背后的人发狂般地扑到他身上，掐着他的脖子恶狠狠地叫他回头看着自己。大平祥生忍受着太阳灼热的炙烤，挣脱着想要看清那张脸，却只听着那声音一会儿幻化成鶴房汐恩的，一会儿又变成了佐藤景瑚的，卡在嗓子眼儿里的那几句“你是谁”“求求你”“放过我”却怎么也喊不出声。

梦中的一切以大平祥生睁开双眼看到天花板上熟悉的吊灯作为结束。他在温热的被窝里试探地伸了伸四肢，确认自己好好地从梦里存活下来了之后，心里终于添了几分安定感。他翻身拽过毛绒玩具搂在怀里，睡眼朦胧地摸索到冰凉的手机，铺垫盖地的信息在锁屏被解开后的几秒涌进他的视线。

“暖宝宝拿够了吗？”  
“你在哪？”  
“祥生醒了吗？”  
“我去练舞了。”  
“今天过得有点没实感呢。”  
“我试着煮了粥，想给你喝……可是你还没醒。”  
“我想你了。”  
有鶴房汐恩的。

“还好吗？”  
佐藤景瑚只发了一条。

大平祥生闭上眼睛，把手机贴在仍旧有一点点发烫的脸颊上降温，思索了一会儿后，只点开了佐藤景瑚的消息。  
“我醒了。你在哪？”

几秒钟过后，另一条消息带着震动跳了进来。  
“祥生醒了的话给我发消息哦。我给今天的两位病号一起准备了食物，等下带来给你。”  
白岩瑠姫。

白岩瑠姫端着清粥和小菜走进来的时候，大平祥生正坐在床沿换着上衣。

“看样子好多了。” 白岩瑠姫把餐盘放在桌子上。 “那天队长背着祥生回来的时候，我们都吓坏了。”

是队长吗？不是佐藤景瑚？

大平祥生心中的疑惑其实不止这个。

“刚给景瑚送了饭，现在是汐恩在景瑚的房间照顾。”白岩瑠姫转身靠在桌上，“但我可不敢让汐恩过来啊。如果发烧的人因此又多了一个，那我岂不是就要一起准备三人份的饭菜了。”

大平祥生刚醒过来的大脑细胞似乎还需要一段时间才能全部消化这段话暗含的信息。自己选了这个人教话术可真是明智啊，几句话几乎解答了自己想知道的所有问题，也明里暗里地透露了好些内容。

所以那天发生了什么白岩瑠姫肯定也猜到了吧。或许根本不用猜，因为让佐藤景瑚帮忙的人就是他自己啊。

白岩瑠姫体贴地把大平祥生塞回被子里，拿了靠枕把他固定在床头，又拿出平时大平祥生惯用的床上小桌摆上准备的菜品。白岩瑠姫舀了表层温度已变得适宜的清粥，用筷夹了小菜添上，又靠近双唇仔细体会了下温度，才谨慎地送到大平祥生的嘴边。

看着大平祥生乖乖吞咽着食物，白岩瑠姫好像自己也心满意足了起来。他几次想去揉揉那金色的柔软发顶，手伸到半空又忍下来转了方向，继续搅着手里的粥。大平祥生吃得还算有滋有味，一碗粥很快便见了底，有了胃口想来病也有所好转，于是白岩瑠姫的担心也放下了一半，最后伸出手轻轻摘掉了大平祥生嘴角的一颗米粒。  
“怎么不去照顾Keigo呢。”大平祥生突然叫住整理碗筷的白岩瑠姫，靠在床头饶有兴趣地等待着白岩瑠姫的反应，见他低头不做声，便连珠炮似的开始发问。“继昨天把男朋友拱手让人之后，今天又把自己送上门来了？”

“祥生不欢迎我来？”白岩瑠姫倒是平静。“前几天我们还放着Under the sea窝在一起谈心，祥生这么快就嫌弃我了吗？”

随着“切”的一声冷笑，大平祥生一个白眼翻过去：“你这种聪明人就不必跟我揣着明白装糊涂了。我不像你，也不会成为你。”

他突然倾下身子，胳膊肘撑在小桌板上与白岩瑠姫平视。  
“既然今天汐恩和Keigo都不在，那你来帮我爽爽。”

白岩瑠姫闭上眼。  
自己为什么这么纵容他？是因为和鶴房汐恩的关系而对他的愧疚感？可明明自己也早就看出来了他和佐藤景瑚之间的暗流涌动。

他记得很多个深夜，大平祥生穿着纯白的棉T恤，踮着脚在房间的各个角落点好香薰后，便笑嘻嘻地钻进被子里问白岩瑠姫想听什么音乐。A whole new world每次都会把大平祥生搞得热泪盈眶，好几次拿被子角去擦眼泪还被白岩瑠姫嘲笑；而白岩瑠姫最喜欢的歌曲是Hakuna Matata这件事也让大平祥生震惊到爆笑，他觉得这一点都不“王子”，还威胁说这个大概就是以后采访时候可以抖出来的把柄吧。

白岩瑠姫覆上大平祥生棉布睡裤的那一块凸起时，大平祥生再一次不耐烦地推开了他。许是没恢复完全的身体让他情绪激动，大平祥生今天格外任性，身上的燥热随着白岩瑠姫突然的触碰更加叫嚣着燃烧起来。

“不要这里。我要用后面。”大平祥生扯着白岩瑠姫的衣领朝他吼。

白岩瑠姫接住大平祥生扔过来的柚子味润滑，在冰凉的指尖上挤下满满一坨。他拉起大平祥生还有些虚浮的身子让他撑在小桌子上，接着毫不犹豫地扯下那条带着高热体温的棉质睡裤和里面的内裤。大平祥生的背肌一紧，后穴那圈粉色的褶皱仿佛没适应外界空气一般地瑟缩了下，小穴一张一合的仿佛是在热情地做着邀请。白岩瑠姫拍拍大平祥生圆润的屁股叫他放松，手指在穴口试探地轻轻打转，痒得大平祥生心里仿佛有一百只蚂蚁在爬。

“你快点！”大平祥生颤抖着催促。

白岩瑠姫在穴口做足了试探，才就着润滑将手指一点点操了进去。因着发热还未完全退却的缘故，甬道里温度烫得吓人，突然闯入的冰凉异物让大平祥生发出一声高昂的叫喊，脖颈向后弯出一个好看的弧度。白岩瑠姫感受到大平祥生不适地颤抖着身子，于是一边温声安慰一边在他后背上落下细密的吻，试图让他放松下来。大平祥生在安抚下逐渐适应了那根手指的形状和温度，穴口又放开了些空间，白岩瑠姫便又塞进去了第二根手指。内里的软肉紧紧地吸附着白岩瑠姫的手指，他艰难地沿着内壁移动，感受着大平祥生在自己不断深入的操弄下小幅度摆动着腰肢。白岩瑠姫附下身子，顺着大平祥生好看的臀部曲线摸下去，大腿根那里的皮肤紧绷着，黏腻凉润的触感让白岩瑠姫像摸上了瘾一般不愿撒手。痛、爽、痒三种感觉在大脑皮层汇聚着打成一片，大平祥生紧咬着嘴唇，小臂撑在桌子上瑟瑟发抖，脚趾也有节奏地蜷缩着。

“还行吗？”白岩瑠姫试探着问。

“你快动……”

得到准许后，白岩瑠姫便决定放下那所剩无几的温柔。他把大平祥生的左腿折起放到小桌上，让穴口张得更开，加大了手中的力度在甬道中进进出出，每一下都触碰到最深处那个让大平祥生颤抖的敏感点。大平祥生抽出一只手抚上自己身前摇摇晃晃的阴茎，随着逐渐涌上的快感合着节奏撸动，他很想伸出手照顾一下自己硬的发涨的乳尖，可苦于另一只手要做唯一的支点没法动作，于是求助般地向白岩瑠姫发出了邀请。白岩瑠姫半伏在他身上，指尖细细地摩挲着挺立充血的乳尖，时而又用两指夹起揉搓，惹得大平祥生又是一阵呻吟。

撑着最后一丝力发泄着射了出来后，大平祥生脱力地倒在了床上。白岩瑠姫跪在他身边，看着自己硬挺暴涨的下体有些无奈。

“喂，”白岩瑠姫掐了掐大平祥生的脸颊，“我怎么办？”

“你？”大平祥生轻哼一声。“自己解决去。”

被这种若即若离的依赖感绊住脚，只是迟早的事吧。白岩瑠姫这样想。


	6. Chapter 6

到底是进去呢，还是回去找大平祥生呢。

到底是打给鶴房汐恩呢，还是打给白岩瑠姫呢。

鶴房汐恩推开了那扇门。

大平祥生拨通了白岩瑠姫的号码。

屋子里空空如也，床上被褥被折腾得凌乱，枕头和靠垫都被扔在匪夷所思的地方。鶴房汐恩用脚尖把地上一件白色T恤翻了个面，一大块洇湿的痕迹格外扎眼。  
啧，体力还真是足呢。

衣物和内裤被乱七八糟地从床上一路扔到浴室门边，不用多想也能知道刚刚这里上演了怎样的香艳一幕。鶴房汐恩顺着隐隐传来的水声走向浴室，想着既然对方已经邀请自己来了，无论里面是怎样的一幅景象被自己看到了也都无所谓吧。

故意没关严的吧……鶴房汐恩推开虚掩着的门。即使是有了点心理准备，在看到里面的景象后他还是在心里翻了个白眼。

浴室里的两个人一丝不挂地躺在放了一半水的浴缸里，佐藤景瑚从背后架着白岩瑠姫的膝盖窝把他左腿折起，右手两指在白岩瑠姫隐隐露出水面的红肿穴口中抠挖，搅动着水声作响，带出一股股白色的浊液。白岩瑠姫闭着眼，被水打湿的发梢贴在额头上，紫色的一颗脑袋后仰着歪在佐藤景瑚的颈窝里，一只手还放在胸口磨蹭着自己的乳头。

鶴房汐恩抱着手臂，靠在门框上饶有兴趣地欣赏着这一幕。几秒钟后，佐藤景瑚像是收到了信号一般，睁开眼和他对上了眼神。电光火石之间，两人的注视中暗藏了不明的意味。

“看得开心吗？”佐藤景瑚对着鶴房汐恩问。

白岩瑠姫被突如其来的声音惊得睁开了眼，在水里打着颤想要坐起身子，却被佐藤景瑚阻止了动作。白岩瑠姫轻轻挪了挪位置，小声抱怨了句什么，佐藤景瑚便放下那条腿，捞过白岩瑠姫的腰身带他坐起身，下巴抵在他的肩膀上，边蹭边吻那截雪白的脖颈。白岩瑠姫舒服地小声哼哼着，一边对佐藤景瑚的亲密欲拒还迎，一边瞄着门口的鶴房汐恩。

“我说……够了吧！”鶴房汐恩看不下去了，“叫我来就让我看这些？”

过了一会儿，佐藤景瑚终于舍得放开了怀里的人。他拿过凳子上搭着的浴巾缓缓站起身，不慌不忙地对鶴房汐恩说：“你先出去。”

妈的，还赶我。鶴房汐恩愤愤地转身走出浴室。

他没想到的是，敞开的房门前等着他的，是那个几小时前还红着眼眶和自己对峙的人。

大平祥生拿着还亮着屏幕的手机，歪头微笑着看向鶴房汐恩。床边白岩瑠姫的手机，还在嗡嗡地震动着。

“祥生……”

“嘘。”大平祥生小心地把手机放在床头柜上，上前一步捧住了鶴房汐恩的脸。“别说话。”

直到下身传来一阵温热触感时，鶴房汐恩才回过神来。那对平时总是微微嘟起的双唇现下正裹着自己的龟头小心地嘬弄，灵活的舌头一会儿沿着冠状沟的轮廓仔细舔着，一会儿又吐出来把嘴唇重新舔得濡湿，末了还要宝贝般地亲吻那涨得硕大的柱头，发出“啵”的带着湿润触感的一响。

不够。还想要更多。鶴房汐恩按着那颗头想插得更深，却被身下人哀哀的眼神制止了动作。大平祥生白净漂亮的手捧着滑腻的阴茎套弄了几下，侧过头躺在鶴房汐恩的大腿上，伸出舌头开始舔弄暴着青筋的柱身，动作认真又仔细、神态清纯又色情，直到把整根紫红色的柱体弄的水光淋漓才罢休。他终于把整根吞吃了下去，第一下便直接顶到喉头深处发出“咕唧”一声响，爽得鶴房汐恩浑身一颤。嗓子眼突然传来的不适让大平祥生发出一声干呕，红着眼眶皱起眉头，把肉棒吐了出来难受地吞咽了下口水。鶴房汐恩强忍着耐心，待大平祥生晃了晃头再次把自己的巨物吞吃下去后，便伸手握住了那颗毛茸茸的金色脑袋。他按着那颗头顺着自己舒服的节奏上下运动着，每次都狠狠地顶向紧缩的喉口，在大平祥生不由自主的嘬弄中体会着一阵阵的快感。鶴房汐恩的动作越来越快，大平祥生便忍受不住地发着呜呜的呻吟声，抬着头用小鹿般湿润的眼神哀求着鶴房汐恩暂时放过他。鶴房汐恩很想趁着这波快感就这样痛快地释放一次，但眼看着那张可怜的小脸憋得通红，便一忍再忍，暂时抽出了自己硬得发涨的肉棒。

“嗯……”大平祥生被拉起来跪坐在鶴房汐恩的腿上，嘴唇被含着说不出完整的一句话。鶴房汐恩仿佛黏着主人的猫一般贴着大平祥生的鼻尖亲密地蹭着，毫不在乎他喘息中哼哼唧唧地说着自己嘴里的味道不好闻。鶴房汐恩好像许久未被喂养的小雏鸟一般，在不断深入的亲吻中汲取着来自恋人供给的养分，滚烫的舌头和温热的口腔让他终于有了和恋人接触的实感，于是顶着被冲的发昏的头脑一次又一次地和大平祥生稀释着彼此的唾液。

当鶴房汐恩终于放手的时候，气喘吁吁地大平祥生只用嗔怪的眼神看着他不作声。

“还生气吗。”鶴房汐恩捧着大平祥生的脸与他对视。

“没什么生不生气的，反正……”大平祥生闷闷地说着，却突然欲言又止，带着红晕的脸上泛起甜甜的笑。“反正也不会轻易饶恕你的啦。”

鶴房汐恩再次被推倒在床头的时候。又有点发懵。明明大平祥生的脸还泛着缺氧而致的红色，却再次覆在了自己身下开始了口活儿。这次的动作明显比刚刚强硬热烈得多，只寥寥抽插舔弄了几下，鶴房汐恩稍微有些疲软的阴茎便重新叫嚣着立了起来。他的手指插进大平祥生的发间，按照自己满意的节奏不轻不重地控制着那颗脑袋的上下律动，一边低下头用所剩无几的清醒意识观察着大平祥生的状态。大平祥生此刻已经重新进入了状态，舌尖在上下动作的过程中描画着着阴茎上青筋的纹路，深入到最里面的时候坏心眼地故意吸气收缩喉眼，退到最上端的时候也不忘再照顾一下被冷落已久的冠状沟，完全从口中拔出的时候还偏要用舌尖在马眼打几个转，一套动作下来逼得鶴房汐恩爽到脚趾蜷缩。他低下头看着身下的尤物，脑海里唯一的冲动便是想要释放在这精致好看的脸蛋上，让粘稠的白色液体挂在那轻轻扇动着的两扇眼睫上，逼他迷蒙地睁不开眼，然后求自己操他。

当大平祥生的手抚上自己的阴囊时，鶴房汐恩觉得没必要再忍了。他支起身子，挺动精壮的腰身一下下的撞击进大平祥生的嗓子眼，在咕啾咕啾的水声中发泄着自己被这小嘴压榨而剩的最后几分力气。大平祥生被撞得眼泪都溅了出来，却依然好好地控制着舌头在那根器物上舔弄，一边抬起双眸，用泫然欲泣的神情向鶴房汐恩发射了最后一枚催情弹。

鶴房汐恩捧着大平祥生的脸射了出来。阴茎没来得及完全抽出，黏糊糊的精液糊了一些在了大平祥生的脸上和嘴角。大平祥生舔了舔，抱怨着难吃，立马就被鶴房汐恩拽到怀里，用床头的纸巾把脸上的痕迹清理了个干净。欲望退却后的两个人便抱在一起你侬我侬，转眼间连几个小时之前的吵架都给忘了个彻底。

“玩儿得不错嘛。”浴室门口传来佐藤景瑚的声音。被他公主抱着的，不正是大平祥生刚刚试图打电话想要找的白岩瑠姫么。

这对笨蛋情侣才恍然记起，原来这屋里还有另外两个人。


	7. Chapter 7

两人之间旖旎的氛围突然被打破。鹤房汐恩看到未着寸缕的两人就这么突然出现，把大平祥生压在身下，试图用身子挡住他的视线。大平祥生圈着鹤房汐恩的脖子，不顾这略带强硬的阻挠咯咯笑着左右躲避这赌气一般的动作，偏要伸过头去看床边的两人。最后两个人这番没什么意义的“打斗”，以鹤房汐恩压着大平祥生继续上下其手又亲又摸而暂时告终。

“喂……鶴房汐恩！别……嗯……”大平祥生意识到旁边两束目光齐刷刷地落在自己和鹤房汐恩身上，又跟一阵阵涌上来的欲望做着斗争。要死了，倒也不是没被这两个人看过，但是还是，好羞耻啊。

另一边的两人在床边的沙发上坐下了。佐藤景瑚帮白岩瑠姫穿上衣服，又拿了一条干燥的毛巾准备帮白岩瑠姫擦干头发。白岩瑠姫猫儿一样蜷成一团，窝在佐藤景瑚怀里半眯着眼睛，又好像被磁铁吸住了似的贴着佐藤景瑚脸颊蹭来蹭去亲个不停。佐藤景瑚手里的动作被打断了一次又一次，最后索性把毛巾扔在一旁开始尽数反击回去。

佐藤景瑚跪在白岩瑠姫双腿中间，膝盖向前顶着那块硬着的部分，俯下身子把人死死按倒在沙发上。“一天天就知道没完没了地撩拨我。”虽然嘴上抱怨着，但佐藤景瑚笑得倒是开心。“精力真足，受不了你。”边说边又把刚穿好的衣服扒了个光，附身在他胸前开始动作。

“哎……你等等……”白岩瑠姫吃吃地笑着把佐藤景瑚拉起来，叫他回过头去，“你看呀……”

大平祥生跪在雪白的床单上，正被鶴房汐恩从后面不客气地一次次顶弄着。他的两条手臂支撑着摇摇晃晃的身体，双手一张一合地抓着床单，能让旁人看出他在跟何等强烈的快感做着斗争。

鶴房汐恩跟以往的每一次一样做足了润滑，一手锢着大平祥生纤细的腰身，另一手握着自己的器物在大平祥生的臀缝处来回磨蹭着。“放松点儿。”平时很快就能放松下来的身体今天却一直紧绷着，鶴房汐恩察觉到了大平祥生的不适应，往他屁股上招呼了一巴掌。 “你也不是第一次被他俩看了，倒也不必这么紧张吧？”他附在大平祥生耳侧轻声问着，一边用膝盖把大平祥生的双腿分得更开，手不客气地握住两瓣臀肉向外拉扯。大平祥生被这句话惊到脑子没转过弯，一连串的动作又没给他任何反应的机会。他的屁股被突然掰开，私处的皮肤暴露了更多在空气中，一阵凉意激得肉穴敏感地收缩了几次。

“你怎么……”

“我当然知道。”鶴房汐恩突然凶狠地连续动作几下，惹得大平祥生昂起脖子动听地叫了起来。“那天不是和佐藤景瑚在厕所里待了很久吗……你以为抱你回来的不是他我就不会怀疑了？第二天佐藤景瑚也发烧了，你当我傻？”鶴房汐恩用力地操着大平祥生的后穴，边一字一句地继续质问着，“还有，我怎么会在白岩瑠姫房间的厕所里见过你那条上过镜的内裤呢？你能给我个合适的理由吗，宝贝？”说着动作越来越狠，次次把阴茎完全抽出又痛快地完全进入，拍击在大平祥生的臀瓣上啪啪作响。

“那你也……也和Ruki……”大平祥生又红了眼眶，口齿不清地想要反驳。

“是啊，我和他做了，还不止一次呢。” 鶴房汐恩眼角眉梢具是无所谓的笑意，“所以你也和他做，是为了报复我吗？你自己也清楚到底是不是吧。我的祥生啊……好傻……”

鶴房汐恩不再理会断断续续传来的解释，手捂住了大平祥生的嘴开始了新一轮的猛攻。他觉得下面这张嘴比上面的好用多了， 又紧又烫，一收一缩地挽留着自己的阴茎，吸得自己越陷越深不想离开。身下的人被捣弄得泪花飞溅，呜咽着挣扎个不停，阵阵热气呼在自己的掌心里，他脑海唯一剩下的想法就是把这个不听话的人搞晕在床上。鶴房汐恩减小了动作的幅度，摸着大平祥生的屁股向内磨蹭了几下就找到了敏感点。他对这身体再熟悉不过了。

大平祥生尝到了甜头，于是试图抚上阴茎自己套弄，这动作却轻易地被捕捉到了。鶴房汐恩一把拽过那两支不听话的臂膀向后扯，借着一下下把大平祥生往自己身上拉的力气让阴茎顶弄得越来越深。大平祥生后仰着头颅，仿佛一只被拽住翅膀的可怜蝴蝶，在空气中凄惨又唯美地挣扎。他陷在情欲的泥沼里，感觉自己快被下腹传来的酸胀感淹没了。  
“真不老实……”鶴房汐恩准确地磨着那一点，在快而平稳的节奏中把大平祥生送上了顶点。汹涌的欲望和腿部的酸麻让大平祥生脱力地趴倒在床上，器物抵在床单上射出了一股又一股液体。鶴房汐恩虽然还硬得不行，但他也不想再折腾大平祥生了，于是只坐在他的身边摸着后背亲吻安抚。

过了一会儿，“砰”地一声，白岩瑠姫被扔到了床上。鶴房汐恩回头，丢下人就不管的佐藤景瑚正抱着手臂站在一旁笑着。

鶴房汐恩瞪了他一眼：“什么意思啊你？”

“哟，心疼了？”

“心疼你妈……”鶴房汐恩扔了一个枕头加一个白眼过去。

佐藤景瑚不慌不忙地接住，附过身来摸着白岩瑠姫的大腿：“你可别忘了今天找你过来是干什么的。不然没意思。”

哦，那行。

“宝贝……”鶴房汐恩轻轻拍了拍大平祥生的脸，把他从半梦半醒中叫起，“起来啦。”

白岩瑠姫不知道什么时候挤到了大平祥生和鶴房汐恩中间，捣乱似的用头发轻轻蹭着大平祥生的脸。大平祥生被痒得有点生气，睁开眼先看到的是露出一排大白牙的白岩瑠姫正笑得开心，脑海里又想起今天的来意——本来是要来找白岩瑠姫把彼此之间的事和他跟鶴房汐恩的事说清楚的，现在为什么会变成这样……

刚刚的情潮还没完全从身体里消退，大平祥生感觉眼前人的热气打在自己脸上，离自己越来越近，于是脑子一热，不管不顾地亲了上去，把白岩瑠姫清脆的笑堵在了嘴里。“你好吵……”大平祥生磨蹭着白岩瑠姫的嘴唇。还挺甜的。白岩瑠姫也陶醉地捧着大平祥生的头，手心轻轻抚着他柔软的发丝。两人嘴里哼着些让旁人听不清的话，两对唇舌你来我往地纠缠着。

可没过多一会儿两人便被扯了开来。大平祥生依依不舍地拉着白岩瑠姫的手指，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔地说着什么“别碰我”“我要Ruki”，佐藤景瑚当然是不搭理他的浑话。自己早就扯了浴巾在床头等了好一会儿，现下真的没有耐心再兜圈子了，于是只拉着大平祥生靠向床的另一边。

从浴室里到沙发上，佐藤景瑚已经憋了很久了。他是能忍的人，即使身边有人吊着自己的胃口也基本可以克制地做到，比如那天在卫生间没再对大平祥生有进一步的动作。但第二天烧的迷迷糊糊之时，半梦半醒间还总是幻想着自己操进了大平祥生因发烧而极为滚烫的甬道里，极尽舒爽。之后的夜晚，再想起那天旖旎的场景，也偶尔会忍不住自己解决一番。

“冷吗？”佐藤景瑚先用毯子把大平祥生包了个严实，没想到大平祥生突然开始笑了起来。“上次你也是这样……先把我包成个粽子。”大平祥生笑倒在佐藤景瑚的胸膛上，眨巴着眼睛，抬手用指尖摩挲着佐藤景瑚的唇瓣，“从这一点来说，你还是比鶴房汐恩好点。”

佐藤景瑚扳过大平祥生的身子让他跨坐在自己身上。此刻自己靠在床上的角度恰好能接收到鶴房汐恩的目光——像刀子一样冷冰冰的眼神。即使已经抱着白岩瑠姫卧在了沙发上，那眼神却还是不时往床上发射着。

凶个屁。

鶴房汐恩的走神让白岩瑠姫也有点生气。他捧过鶴房汐恩的脸跟自己对视，不耐烦地吼他：“要和我做就专心点！不然我现在就过去那边了哦。”

“就是。”佐藤景瑚应和了一句，用手探了探大平祥生早先就被操熟了的穴口。“面前是谁就对谁用心点，这是原则。”

大平祥生回头悠悠地看了鶴房汐恩一眼。

鶴房汐恩读懂了。他终于收回了眼神。 

“那你可受住了啊。” 他掐着白岩瑠姫的下巴恶狠狠地说。

那今天，就忘了一切应该有的样子吧。


	8. Chapter 8

鶴房汐恩捞起白岩瑠姫那截瘦弱的后背把他翻了个个，压在绒布沙发上。白岩瑠姫瘦得紧，塌着腰肢的样子看起来有些力不从心，脆弱得好像风中摇摇摆摆的破碎风筝。

不用费劲做前戏真是不错。如果非要打个比方，大概就是别人帮自己把一颗熟了的水蜜桃削好了皮，又细心地切成块周到地送进自己嘴里。鶴房汐恩直接顶进了松软的穴口，和以往一样顺利没有阻碍，只需要按照自己的节奏动就好。

“饭们最近都在说什么一物降一物呢。你觉得你降住我了吗？”鶴房汐恩在白岩瑠姫耳边粗重地喘着，抓着他的头发质问。“他们真应该看看你现在的样子。”

“唔……不要了……你快点……”白岩瑠姫在危险的临界点摇晃，感觉自己胸腔里的空气被压迫到所剩无几，只能张开嘴大口喘息着求救，既想逃脱又希望身下抽动的器物快些再快些，嘴里前言不搭后语地胡乱念着。鶴房汐恩偏想要一个答案，前前后后问了十几遍，得不到回应便报以更加猛烈的顶弄。但他又压着节奏，让快感一会儿有一会儿没地折磨着白岩瑠姫。

“快说，再不说我不动了。”鶴房汐恩任性起来，殊不知白岩瑠姫不是不愿意回答，而是早已没了清醒的意识， 脑子一片浆糊，只会埋着头哭叫，耳边嗡嗡地鸣着。突然，鶴房汐恩猛地离开了他的身体。没了那根器物的填充，正在快感顶端浮沉的白岩瑠姫感到一阵令人心慌恐惧的空虚，双手无力地向后伸着，疯狂地去扑抓着那根自己此时最需要的东西，仿佛没了它就不能再续命一样。鶴房汐恩怎么会让他得逞，一步步退到了地上，只站着撸动自己的阴茎，戏谑地看着失了魂魄的白岩瑠姫哭喊着求他进来。

白岩瑠姫支离破碎的求饶声引起了大平祥生的注意。其实他本来也被顶弄地说不出话，却依旧咬着牙回头确定着这边的情况。“Ruki，过来……”他探过半个身子，伸手邀请着白岩瑠姫到床上来。白岩瑠姫现在只想找东西填满自己的屁股，这邀请好似玉旨纶音，让他求之不得，于是踉跄着跑过去扑倒在床上，跪趴在了佐藤景瑚身边。他拉过大平祥生的四根手指并着往自己后穴里塞，让对方顺着自己的动作掌握住让自己舒服的节奏。下面填满了上面也不能落下，他又不知满足地向前探着身子，试图找人和自己接吻。佐藤景瑚正和大平祥生吻得难解难分，白岩瑠姫偏要凑过去争抢，佐藤景瑚问他想要哪个，白岩瑠姫没头苍蝇一样闭眼摸索着，嘴里只说哪个都行。

佐藤景瑚眼看大平祥生急吼吼地凑了过去，一把将他推了开来。

“你的嘴留着叫点东西给我听。”

大平祥生好心的举动实际上让佐藤景瑚非常不满。居然还有余力管别人的舒服与否？自己还是太温柔了吧，看来留着力气也没什么必要了。他掐着大平祥生的腰肢，更加凶狠地挺动腰腹，仿佛要把他钉死在自己的阴茎上，一边又贴上了白岩瑠姫的嘴唇，用平时他最喜欢的方式跟他接着吻。

肉体交合的拍打声清脆而响亮，刺激着鶴房汐恩的神经。佐藤景瑚瞥了鶴房汐恩一眼，好像把大平祥生当成了示威的工具，愈加不客气的顶弄，大平祥生再也忍不住了，终于不再矜着自己，好爽好深叫得放浪又淫荡。

鶴房汐恩恼了，他没见大平祥生在床上放得这么开过。其实也不怪他，两人平时做爱的时候大平祥生一向足够隐忍，说极其顺从鶴房汐恩的感受也不为过，叫声也颇为克制，荤话更是没说过一次。

这种改变自己怎么可以不亲身参与和体会。鶴房汐恩走到床边，捏着大平祥生的下巴居高临下地看着他，目光赤裸裸地扫过他汗湿的刘海、迷蒙的眼睛、红肿的嘴唇、精致的锁骨、小巧的乳尖，还有晃荡着拍打在佐藤景瑚身上的阴茎。平时对自己乖顺无比的布丁，现在正当着自己的面骑在别的男人身上扭动腰肢，另一边的手指又在别人的穴口里进进出出。大平祥生的眼神，在鶴房汐恩看来表达的只有“一起来吧”的意思。

“贱货。”

鶴房汐恩把他的脸丢向一边，拽过他本想拉住自己胳膊的手覆在自己的阴茎上，命令他帮自己解决。他伸了根手指撬开大平祥生的牙齿，在湿润的口腔里不断地搅动，一下下地逗弄着那条滑腻烫人的小舌。小舌的主人也有意与他玩闹，用凹凸不平的舌面去蹭他的手指，舌尖和指尖调皮地做着追逐游戏，舔得他心痒痒。玩够了之后他抽出手指，把指尖滑腻的涎水涂满大平祥生的乳头蹭了起来。他发现自己冷落了另一边的，但又懒得把身子探过去，于是眼神示意佐藤景瑚帮忙。佐藤景瑚大发慈悲地接过这美差，索性两只手都不闲着，那边又安抚着白岩瑠姫的。

佐藤景瑚同时观察着两个人的状态，手上的力道时轻时重，仿佛手握情欲的调节开关一般控制着两人仿佛对唱一般此起彼伏的声音。白岩瑠姫一反常态地克制着嗓音，只发出相对微弱的呻吟，而大平祥生不复从前害羞的样子，音量要比白岩瑠姫高出了不知道多少倍。

“你看他们俩反应不一样，有点意思。”佐藤景瑚跟鶴房汐恩坏笑着打趣，一起加重了手上的力道，把两人的乳尖磨得通红，像快要滴出了血一样。

“啊啊……这样不行。”大平祥生向一旁歪着身子，凑到白岩瑠姫耳边低语，“教训他！”

两人对视一眼，以白岩瑠姫咬了佐藤景瑚的舌头一口为开始，大平祥生紧随其后缩紧穴口夹得佐藤景瑚差点精关失守。趁着佐藤景瑚暂时的走神，两人挣脱了他的手，大平祥生也推开了鶴房汐恩的禁锢，他们一起吃吃地笑着，俯下身去贴在佐藤景瑚的胸口，把刚刚承受的如数奉还到他身上。两条舌头在佐藤景瑚雪白的胸口和腹肌的沟壑上打转，不时还碰在一起吧唧作响，两人便也顺应着把舌头交缠在一起。

男生是不会允许自己在这方面吃亏的。鶴房汐恩觉得自己能抱着臂膀看了一会儿已经实属善良了，他拖着大平祥生的屁股把他从佐藤景瑚身上抱起，缠在自己身上，对着后面的入口准确地探了进去，边走边动。还没等鶴房汐恩挪动到床的另一边，只寥寥动了几下后，大平祥生便咬着他的肩膀射在了他肚子上，温热的精液黏在两人身体间。鶴房汐恩加快了挺动的速度，在搂着怀里的人倒在床上的那一刻发泄了出来，但却没来得及从大平祥生身体里抽出来，东西都留在了对方体内。

大平祥生闷闷地埋在鶴房汐恩肩膀上哼唧着，努力缓解着射精后的不应期，手指探到身下想要自己给自己清理后穴。鶴房汐恩也轻轻咬了口大平祥生的肩膀，惹得大平祥生闷哼一声。这两个人不知怎么又莫名其妙地又较上了劲，一个想问对方为什么和自己做的时候就不叫了，心中又气又酸，另一个因为今天自己过于颠覆形象而有点羞愧，一边又觉得自己凭什么不能这样，才不用跟他解释什么。

上次吵架都是我主动退一步了，凭什么这次他不能先开口妥协。鶴房汐恩对大平祥生一向温柔，但此时此刻在床上他不想。

白岩瑠姫之前接替了大平祥生的位置，或许是刚刚结束了一次，现下他们换了个姿势，依旧旁若无人地沉浸在两个人的世界里。他整个身体趴在床上，被佐藤景瑚用一种可以完全掌控的姿势侵略着，嘴里还咬着一根先前从脖子上摘下来的choker。即使是发声口被堵住，白岩瑠姫还是丝毫不吝啬自己的叫声。

“你怎么对着我就不叫了？”鶴房汐恩最终还是忍不住问了出来。

大平祥生翻了个白眼，略带委屈地把他往白岩瑠姫那边推：“想听去那边。”

这人到底清不清楚我纠结的究竟是什么啊？

鶴房汐恩附下身，发狠地啃咬上大平祥生的唇，右手把大平祥生的左腿向上折到几乎与他身体平行的角度。大平祥生的柔韧性很好，一字马double shift之类都不在话下，此刻还真派上了用场。鶴房汐恩清理出他后穴里的一些液体后，便直接把手指留在里面对着他的敏感点又顶又弄。大平祥生还没从不应期里缓解过来，呜呜抱怨着难受， “自己按着。” 鶴房汐恩掐着大平祥生的腰凶狠地发出警告。这个特殊的体位比普通的深了许多，敏感点很轻易就能被触碰到。鶴房汐恩得心应手。

那边的白岩瑠姫也被折磨得要死要活。因为经常健身的原因，佐藤景瑚的持久力不知道比白岩瑠姫好了多少倍，此刻白岩瑠姫只是一味地求着饶，说自己再也受不住了。

佐藤景瑚和鶴房汐恩会心地交换了一个眼神。白岩瑠姫被拉着来到了床的另一边，佐藤景瑚后面推了他一把，他便脱力地塌下了腰，正对上了大平祥生的脸。大平祥生睁开朦胧的双眼，伸出手拿掉了白岩瑠姫嘴里的项圈，又探着头去亲他。

“你俩还真喜欢来这个。”佐藤景瑚拍了一把白岩瑠姫的屁股，扇得他呻吟了一声，咬在大平祥生的唇上的力道突然变重。大平祥生因此吃痛，小穴忽得收紧，这一下又夹得鶴房汐恩想骂娘。

“你他妈别乱动了！”面对这个连锁反应，鶴房汐恩哭笑不得。

四个人的力气所剩无几，好像一场艰苦卓绝的马拉松进入了最后的冲刺阶段。白岩瑠姫和大平祥生十指相扣，承受着两种节奏力度不一的动作，在欲望的海洋里浮浮沉沉。

没人记得过了多久，也没人知道谁先射了，又射了几次。

后来，大平祥生还保留着一丝意识，而白岩瑠姫好像已经晕了过去，整个身子又软又黏，被佐藤景瑚打横抱着去了浴室清理。鶴房汐恩犹豫了一会儿，还是不放心地跟了过去，靠在门口反复警告了佐藤景瑚好几次别再做了，不然真的闹出点病可就糟了。

鶴房汐恩回到床上，在大平祥生身边躺下，有一下没一下地撩着大平祥生额前的碎发。

“别生气了。”鶴房汐恩不识趣地又提起了这件事，殊不知大平祥生早已经消气了。

大平祥生捏了捏他的脸：“傻。”

过了一会儿，身边人的呼吸声渐渐平稳了下来。大平祥生累得睡过去了。

“下次如果和祥生组成couple，感觉应该不坏。他也不会生气了，这不就两全其美了嘛。” 鶴房汐恩嘟囔着埋进了大平祥生的颈窝。

天蒙蒙亮了。

第二天没有工作，鶴房汐恩在自己的房间里睡到日上三竿才起来。他想去看看大平祥生怎样，忽然记起昨晚大平祥生是和白岩瑠姫一起睡在了佐藤景瑚的房间。为了避免见面尴尬，他打消了这个念头，伸了伸酸软的四肢去冲了个澡。

围着浴巾走出来的时候，门被人敲响了。鶴房汐恩打开房门，是佐藤景瑚。

“今晚有空么？”佐藤景瑚应该是刚健身回来，身上同样散发着刚洗完澡的清香。

鶴房汐恩是真的无语了：“你不缓缓？过几天还要连轴转工作啊！”

“找你一起玩游戏不行？”佐藤景瑚靠在门框上打趣他。

“我不信……”

“不信就对了。”佐藤景瑚果然成功地激怒了鶴房汐恩，他发现自己真的很喜欢逗这个有趣的弟弟。

鶴房汐恩顶着他的目光回瞪回去：“那你没想过祥生和瑠姫身体受不受得住？”

佐藤景瑚轻笑了一声凑上前去，两个人的鼻尖近在咫尺。

“可今晚我只叫了你啊。”


End file.
